


Antes y ahora

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes era Tom y Bill. Su mundo, su burbuja. Ahora… ahora todo está hecho miles de pedazos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antes y ahora

[El camino que recorrimos en ese entonces se fue,

pero sigo caminando en él de todos modos.

Dir en Grey – Ain’t Afraid to Die]

 

—No seas idiota, te enfermarás si sigues así —dijo Bill expulsando humo por la boca. Hizo que la ceniza de su cigarrillo cayese al suelo alfombrado y Tom lo notó, pero eligió ignorarle a favor de continuar su conversación telefónica

Bill aplastó la colilla en el cenicero e hizo puños con las manos, apretujando las mangas extra largas de su jersey.

Antes Tom hubiese dejado (casi) todo por complacerlo. Antes ignorarlo era tan imposible como dejar de combinar su ropa.

Ahora no era «antes».

La camiseta húmeda después el estúpido reto de agua helada estaba pegada a los pectorales de Tom como una segunda piel, sin embargo, eso a su hermano no parecía interesarle. Ria estaba en Alemania por una temporada e incluso desde el otro lado del Atlántico se las podía ingeniar para hacerle sentir esos repulsivos espirales de celos y fastidio en el estómago.

Tom casi no abría la boca, se limitaba a escuchar y a soltar ocasionales palabras de apoyo a su novia que tenía una crisis.

—Me voy —anunció al cabo de unos minutos, incorporándose. Recibió un gesto que señalaba que había sido escuchado pero nada más.

Por un segundo, Bill se imaginó quitándole a Tom el teléfono inalámbrico y estampándolo contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Recibiría un «¿Qué mierda te pasa?» al que respondería con gritos y sinsentidos. Entonces podrían pasar dos cosas, Tom le miraría fijamente por momentos antes de darse media vuelta y encerrarse en el estudio; o, lo más probable, perdería como él los estribos y la casa que antes compartían se volvería un campo de guerra.

Y terminarían teniendo sexo brusco y resentido que volvería las cosas incómodas por unos días y del que nunca hablarían.

Porque ahora Tom y Bill ya no eran capaces de hablar de temas que no fuesen relativos a la banda.

Sin comportarse como un niñato impulsivo y tragándose el orgullo, se inclinó para abrazar a Tom por detrás con brevedad.

—Abrígate —murmuró en el oído de su gemelo y sin esperar respuesta, se marchó.

 

Lo de Ria surgió como un montaje. Un odioso montaje que ponía a Tom de un humor de los mil demonios cada vez que tenía que lucir a la chica en las calles de L.A frente a la cámara de un paparazzi contratado.

En esas ocasiones solo Bill podía ayudarle a borrar la sensación de ser una marioneta movida al antojo de otras personas. Hacía falta caricias y afirmaciones de que no siempre sería así. También ayudaba que Ria fuese agradable y (como se enteraría después) guapa a los ojos de Tom con sus rasgos exóticos y su cuerpo bien formado.

Cuando su relación se derrumbó, ambos buscaron consuelo en numerosos brazos de anónimos insignificantes.

Había sido atroz sentirse mutuamente los perfumes ajenos, vislumbrarse las marcas de pasión hechas por extraños, y que varios días transcurriesen sin que intercambiaran ni una sola sílaba. Más atroz fue cuando Tom dejó de regresar a su casa de madrugada oliendo a nicotina y luciendo absolutamente miserable.

Sin que Bill lo notase, las citas falsas de Tom con Ria se transformaron en reales. Había tenido leves sospechas, pero la negación tenía un sabor demasiado dulce como para dejarlo ir. Fue después de un almuerzo con Jost, mientras iban de regreso a casa, que Tom recibió una llamada.

La sonrisa que curvó sus labios no pasó desapercibida y su corazón se le bajó hasta las entrañas.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó con cuidado apenas vio de soslayo que Tom apartó el teléfono de su cara para colgar.

Bill recibió una mirada cuidadosa antes de obtener una respuesta.

—Ria.

No había más que decir. El velo de la negación se evaporó y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de lo fuerte que se aferró al volante. Bill no encontró voz hasta que tuvo que detenerse en una luz roja.

—¿Desde… desde cuándo?

(¿Desde cuándo estás con ella, Tom? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?).

—Unos meses. Tres, quizá cuatro.

La garganta de Bill volvió a cerrarse. Recién al llegar a su (todavía) hogar el nudo se deshizo y vociferó reclamos e insultos hasta que estuvo ronco.

Esa noche durmió en un hotel después de tomarse una botella de vodka barato y fumarse cajetilla y media de cigarrillos.

A las pocas semanas decidió que lo mejor era rentar un pequeño estudio e irse con sus cosas más elementales. Recién al recibir la noticia, Tom protestó: —Esta es _nuestra_ casa.

Aun así, los dos sabían que no lo hacía con demasiado énfasis.

—Solamente… —Bill se detuvo, sin saber cómo continuar.

—¿Solamente qué?

—No la traigas aquí a vivir contigo —se forzó a completar. Había anochecido por completo y todo lo vital estaba empacado y en su auto. Todo lo material, al menos.

La mirada de Tom se ablandó al punto en el que Bill pensó que lo besaría, diciéndole que estaba loco por querer separarse así, sin embargo, recibió un asentimiento fugaz y un comentario trivial sobre algo que no escuchó.

Ria había estado en su casa en ocasiones, estaba al tanto. Saber que el sexo con ella significaba más que una búsqueda de placer fácil e insatisfactorio, era doloroso. Que sucediese en las mismas paredes en las que él había sido tan feliz y desdichado, acariciase a sus perros y poco a poco asumiese que tenía poder cualquiera sobre Tom, era cien veces peor.

 

No siempre había sido así, menos cuando sentía que se ahogaba en Loitsche por el constante acoso verbal (y a veces físico) de sus compañeros de clases. Pero ahora Bill podía moverse con fluidez entre ser el centro de atención y volverse tan petulante e impenetrable que nadie quería acercársele.

Aprender a leer sus sentimientos y pensamientos detrás de su fachada de “intocable” era un arte que precisaba una vida entera, así que solo Tom tenía la facultad de hacerlo.

Por eso, cuando un día cercano a Año nuevo Tom apareció en su puerta con un cachorro en los brazos y una sonrisa arqueando las comisuras de sus labios, se deshizo como no lo había hecho anteriormente.

—Lo siento tanto, Tom —dijo con delicadeza, arrodillándose para jugar con el pequeño bulldog inglés.

(Siento el habernos destruido)

(Ella no significó nada, incluso me cuesta acordarme de su cara. Lo lamento tanto, tanto, y lo seguiré lamentando el resto de mis días).

—Lo sé, quisiera olvidarlo, pero… —Encogimiento de hombros.

El perrito fue llamado Pumba en honor a una de sus películas preferidas de niños y se volvió el último regalo de valor sentimental que recibió de Tom.

 

La idea de las fotos de sus vacaciones en Las Maldivas filtradas al Internet fue idea de (cómo no) Jost. Tom quiso poner contras, Bill lo convenció por la magnitud de atención que obtendrían y lo beneficioso que sería para la banda.

—Estamos vendiendo nuestra privacidad, no me gusta.

—Ya sé, ya sé, Tomi. Prometo que te lo compensaré —había dicho Bill.

Lo cumplió lo mejor que pudo por varios años seguidos, ya que en aquellos tiempos todavía la felicidad de ambos recaía en un ochenta y cinco por ciento en sus hombros.

Sus primeras vacaciones ellos solos en medio de un lugar exótico, disfrutando del clima tropical y la tranquilidad, les supo a gloria.

Recordando los días repletos de sexo salvaje, alcohol, resacas e insolación, Bill sintió que la melancolía le recorría la piel.

Tom ahora se encontraba a miles de kilómetros disfrutando con su novia el descanso de la grabación del nuevo disco. Lejos en un chalet privado de lujo y seguro sin sentir el resentimiento y la melancolía que lo devoraba a él.

—Hey, Bill —dijo Alex—. ¿Más cerveza?

Asintió porque no podía hacer más.

 

Fue una pesadilla en toda regla: Bill despertó sudoroso y con el corazón martillando sus oídos. No se detuvo a analizar su sueño o qué clase de consuelo quería; se limitó a ponerse calzado y despertar a Pumba que dormía al pie de su cama.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y las calles de West Hollywood estaban desiertas.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó Tom sobresaltado—. ¿Es mamá?

Bill había tenido cuidado de comprobar que su hermano estuviese a solas antes de entrar a su habitación y sacudirlo.

—Tú…

—Bill, dime —pidió más despierto. A la distancia se escuchaba el ruido de Pumba y el perro de Tom saludándose—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Tú —repitió—, tú y… y ella, con un hijo. Soñé que tenían un hijo.

Recién cuando Bill se escuchó a sí mismo, cayó en cuenta de lo ridículo que estaba comportándose.

Tom pestañeó desconcertado. Encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y con un suspiro le hizo una seña para que se situara a su lado.

—Fue un sueño.

—¿Me prometes que no tendrás hijos con Ria?

(… ni te casarás o envejecerás con ella. O nadie que no sea yo).

—Oh, deja de ser tan absurdo. —Bill creyó que el consuelo terminaría ahí y grata fue su sorpresa cuando la palma cálida de Tom se posó en su mejilla—. Deberías pensar en afeitarte.

—Quién lo dice —resopló. Para corroborar su punto, jaló de la barba de Tom sin vigor, y sin encontrar resistencia, siguió jalando de él hasta besarlo.

Esa fue la última noche que durmieron juntos y que Tom permitió que Bill lo tocara hasta el orgasmo.

 

Antes una sonrisa de Tom era la visión más preciosa que podía presenciar, y es que Bill siempre conseguía hacerlo sonreír, por más trágica que fuese la situación.

El orgullo de ese logro personal se había ido al drenaje cuando se volvió causa de las ojeras y el aspecto cansado de su hermano.

Ahora…

Bill seguía tomando sorbos de su _latte_ , haciendo caso omiso de Georg que se había empeñado en hacerle probar uno de sus experimentos culinarios.

Tom hablaba por teléfono. De nuevo. Y un pensamiento atravesó su cerebro: Era feliz. Tom era feliz. No una felicidad rebosante que hacía brillar sus ojos y despegaba sus pies de la tierra. Su amor (y la palabra le supo a bilis en la lengua) hacia Ria no era de adolescente enamoradizo e ilusionado; era justo como si hubiese encontrado el confort que tanto necesitaba.

Sin creérselo hasta que Georg se lo señaló alarmado, tocó sus mejillas y las encontró húmedas.

 

Bill había explotado. Estaba cumpliendo los jodidos veinticinco años, no podía estar comportándose como un chiquillo egoísta, pero cuando conseguía que su cabeza bajase la temperatura, la ira volvía repentinamente y siempre con más intensidad.

—Ella no está viviendo aquí —fue lo primero que afirmó Tom al entrar a la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí con cuidado, tal como si el alboroto todavía no hubiese alcanzado los oídos de sus invitados.

Era demasiado tarde para aquello.

(Era muy tarde para todo, en realidad).

—¿Te atreves a mentirme a la cara? —instó sin sentir satisfacción al notar que Tom evitaba el contacto visual—. Encontré maquillaje en el baño del corredor y un alisador de cabello, no dije nada. En la congeladora hay varias cajas de jugo de manzana, algo que tú jamás tomas; ¿y crees que no he advertido que estás redecorando? Son detalles, sí, y ahí está su presencia. ¿Me puedes afirmar que no encontraré ninguna prenda suya en la casa? ¿En nuestra maldita casa?

—Te fuiste.

—Era imposible seguir bajo el mismo techo.

El tono de Bill, de pronto exhausto, provocó que al fin Tom enfrentase sus ojos.

—¿Por qué?

(¿En serio eres tan imbécil?). Bill avanzó con lentitud a su cama que no había sido utilizada en meses y se sentó en ella.

—No quería presenciar desde primera fila tu… tu historia de amor —hizo una mueca—. Te dejé yo antes de que tú pudieras hacerlo.

El peso de Tom removió el colchón, pero sentado como estaba casi al otro extremo, Bill no sintió diferencia alguna.

—Eres con quien he compartido siempre cada experiencia de mi vida, sabes que…

Si Tom siguió hablando, Bill no lo escuchó porque lo siguiente que hizo fue lanzarse encima del otro y aplastar su boca con la suya de forma feroz. No pretendía obtener un beso dulce o siquiera apasionado. Quería morder y causar daño, y se aseguró de hacerlo al sujetar a Tom de la nuca para no dejarlo ir.

Pasó rápido y se apartó al sentir el sabor de la sangre. Los labios rojos de Tom eran demasiado para Bill, y prácticamente volvió a lanzarse encima de él, pasándole la lengua por la mordida y probando el sabor metálico.

—Mira a lo que nos ha arrastrado —murmuró Bill.

Tom se limitó a negar en silencio con la cabeza, la fina arruga entre sus cejas profundizándose.

—Es nuestro cumpleaños, hay gente afuera que se está preguntando qué sucede con nosotros.

—No interesa —intentó negar.

La verdad era que a Bill _sí_ le interesaba. La casa estaba llena de amigos íntimos, personas con las que compartían un cariño recíproco. La reunión no había sido su idea, pero cada entremés que estaba dispuesto en la mesa y cada canción que se escuchaba de fondo, era labor suya.

Ria estaba con un vestido verde agua, sencillo y elegante, destacando entre las pocas invitadas. Bill la odiaba.

—Hay invitados, no estamos para juegos —dijo Tom con paciencia, pasándose repetitivamente la lengua por los labios heridos.

—¿Juegos? —Bill soltó un grito frustrado que retumbó en las paredes y consiguió que el rostro de Tom cambiara de color—. Estoy furioso porque _ella_ está viviendo aquí.

Era la punta del iceberg.

Tom no dijo nada. Meneó la cabeza (su gesto de «no puedo lidiar contigo en este momento») y fue hacia la puerta. En dos trancazos, Billl lo alcanzó y apretó su brazo, clavándole las uñas y con demasiada fuerza.

—Tranquilízate, maldita sea…

—O.k., lo admito, me volví a exaltar, pero eso, _Tomi_ , se llama desesperación

—Suéltame.

Cuando Tom fue liberado y alcanzó la puerta, supieron que la palabra tenía más trascendencia que ese momento de discusión.

(Te libero, Tom).


End file.
